


Face Reveal

by lightofyourlife



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Love, M/M, SO FLUFFY, dreamnotfound, tooth rotting behaviour, you dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofyourlife/pseuds/lightofyourlife
Summary: George is streaming with his facecam on and when a familiar figure plops himself in George's lap, the fans demand answers.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 681





	Face Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> y'all this is my first ever dreamnotfound fic pls be nice
> 
> also dream said on stream that this doesnt make him uncomfotable besides i dont actually ship dreamnotfound i just think its fun to write about :))

"I love you too Katie glad you're enjoying the stream" George stated happily as he read through the various donos he had missed while busy on the SMP. He kept reading through the donos.  
"Where's Dream?? also I love you George!!" George let out a nervous laugh as he reciprocated the 'I love you', "Dream's not feeling too well guys so he's not really up to streaming but don't worry everything's fine." 

He was telling the truth, his boyfriend was sat in the room over sulking over lines of code that just seemed to be causeing him stress. George had asked him to take a break and join the stream but was shot down quite quickly by an increasingly frustrated Dream. The chat began to fill itself with messages of encouragement and worry for the younger man to which George assured them that everything was ok. He tore his eyes away from one monitor, settling them on another only to see that he had been blown up by a creeper whilst addressing his fans. Sighing, he returned to the chat opting to talk to his fans for a while longer before resuming his game. 

A while later George was furiously smashing his keyboard in an attempt to escape Sapnap who was trying desperately to kill George and claim his title of King. It wasn't going to well for Sapnap so he surrendered. "I'm sorry your highness, you're just too good." George let out a small chuckle glancing down at the time. He had been streaming for hours no and was in need of a break. Deciding he would play for a short while longer, George decided to ask Sapnap to join him in a game of bedwars. 

As the two were maniacally laughing about their triumphant victory, George heard the office door squeak behind him. Knowing it had to be his boyfriend, who was yet to do a face reveal, George tried to adjust the camera so Dream wasn't in the frame. His efforts proved useless as his sulking boyfriend plopped himself down into George's lap burying his head into George's neck. George glanced over at tehe chat who was all going crazy as to who this person was, let alone why they were sitting in George's lap. George hurried to mute his mic whispering into Dream's ear. 

"I'm live you know."

All he got in response was a short. This worried George but he continued to play, ignoring the chat who was screaming at him for an explanation. Eventually George had enough and muted himself again. "Dream?" His boyfriend hummed in response. "Can I tell them?"

Dream was quite obviously taken aback which worried George momentarily. That was until he felt Dream adjusting himself putting his face in full view of the camera. He smiled at the camera and was greeted by the chat who had gone absolutely feral wondering what this insanely attractive man was doing in George's house let alone in his lap. George snapped out of his stunned state and unmuted himself again. With a smile and a nod from Dream, George was fairly sure what he had to do next. 

"Chat, viewers, this is Dream." His chat was moving across his screen at a rapid pace as the viewers realised that not only did George have a potential boyfriend, it was Dream, and he had just revealed his face. It had been an insane day for George's fans to say the least. Words of shock and encouragement raced in front of the two men as they laughed at their fan's response. Dream knew he had to say something so opted for a simple "Hi." This made George giggle and pull Dream ever so slightly tighter towards him. He couldn't have wished for a better partner in all honestly. At this point an obviously shocked and confused Sapnap decided to chime in. "Hold on, when in the HELL were you planning on telling me this!" Dream let out his infamous wheeze of a laugh, saying "Well, we weren''t really sure if I'm honest with you. All we knew was you're terrible at keeping secrets." George sniggered at his boyfriends words, watching Sapnap come to his own defense. "I am not. When have I ever exposed a secret to anyone." Dream had known Sapnap for many years and was gearing up to unleash hell on his friend. Before he could Sapnap decided that this was a fight not worth losing and simply said "You know what? Never mind."

Dream was much larger than Geroge and they both knew this. So when George winced as Dream readjusted they ultimately decided it was time to swap positions. George's smaller frame allowing him to cuddle dream providing a lot more comfort for the both of them especially considering the office chair wasn't exactly meant for two people. 

The two of them went through a number more donos, laughing at all the shocked fans. After a number more they decided it was time for them to go, desperately wanting to find a slightly more comfortable position for the both of them. They began their goodbyes and right before they ended the stream George's lips were met with the familiar feeling of Dream's and they signed off with a goodbye kiss. 

"Well." Dream said. "That was eventful."  
"No shit."

The two of them remained in a comfortable silence until George let out a yawn. "Baby, you;'re tired. You should have ended the stream sooner." Geroge knew this was true but also was so caught up in the moment of them coming out to their fans that the idea of sleep had long since been forgotten. Dream then swiftly stood up, prompting a surprised noise from George. Swooping Geroge into his arms bridal style, Dream carrying his smaller boyfriend to their shared bedroom, setting him down gently. Now understanding what Dream was trying to do George scrambled under the covers, opening them up to allow Dream entry. They settled immediately into a comfortable position with George practically on top of Dream.

"I love you Gerogie." Dream cooed not expecting much of a response.  
"I love you too Clay." George replied, as Dream just about choked on his own spit. George laughed at his idiotic boyfriend glancing up at his sparkling eyes. Dream smiled widely and pulled George close kissing him gently. The two of them smiled into the kiss knowing deep down they had found their soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all hope you enjoyed. this isnt exactly my best but i'm trying to get more comfortable writing again as it's been a while :)))


End file.
